Solo mia
by angelestun13
Summary: AU, Nico y Maki son novios pero les esperan problemas y tendrán que decidir si seguir juntos o simplemente deberán terminar su relación, ya que una persona que Nico tenia pensado que ya la había dejado en el olvido aparecera de nuevo en su vida y despertara esos sentimientos que el creyó que no tenia por aquella persona. GENDERBEND
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Los hombres machos pechos depilados :v serán:

Nico, Eli, Honoka, Umi, Rin, Erena (Eren), los chicos juegan béisbol.

Para hacer este fanfic, me inspire en un FanArt y me dije ¿Por qué no escribir un fic?, ya que ni estoy haciendo nada y falta para entrar a clases así que aquí esta aunque un poco corto, pero los haré más haciendo extensos, sin más que escribir espero que les guste y comenten 0/

LOVE LIVE! NO ME PERTNECE

-Nico, ponle más atención al entrenamiento, tenemos que ganar al equipo que nos enfrentaremos el sábado- me dijo Eli una vez que terminamos de entrenar y nuestros demás compañeros se iban

-Claro, Eli sabes que somos el mejor equipo, no sé porque te preocupas tanto, si es seguro que ganaremos-

-Tan confiado como siempre, Nico-kun-

-Lo sabes Honoka-kun, nadie nos puede ganar, simplemente porque estoy con ustedes-

-Pero eres el mejor después de Eli-kun nya- Rin-kun salto sobre mi

-Rin bajate, no creas que estas muy ligero, además estoy agotado, por el entrenamiento-lo quite de encima

-Que amargado, me compadesco de Maki-chan solo ella te aguanta-

-No estoy amargado simplemente estoy agotado ya te lo había dicho, y ¿Por qué estas más entusiasmado que nunca?, no me digas que ya acepto tus sentimientos Hanayo-chan-

-Sí, por fin Kayo-chin los acepto- emocionado salto sobre mí nuevamente- después de tanto tiempo nya-se quitó encima de mí

-¿En serio Rin-kun? Felicidades-

-Gracias Umi-kun-

Nos dirigíamos a los vestuarios, cuando escuche que sonó mi celular y vi un mensaje de Maki-chan

 _/Hola, ¿ya acabaron de entrenar?, cuando hayas terminado podrías venir en mi casa, mis padres no estaran…/_

 _/Maki amor, estoy cansado para hacer ese tipo de cosas, si quieres mañana, pero puedo ir a tu casa para ver una película, no seas lujuriosa, tenemos tiempo de sobra /_

Cuando llegamos, nos quitamos la ropa y nos duchamos, escuche que me llego un mensaje

-Nico-kun, ¿tienes planes para hoy o estaras ocupado?-me pregunto Honoka, saliendo de la ducha

-Sí, iré en casa de Maki-chan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quiero terminar un juego, pero es aburrido jugar solo, ¿qué tal tu Umi-kun estaras ocupado?

-No la verdad es que no-

-Por cierto mañana habrá entrenamiento- Eli término de ducharse y empezó a secarse el cabello

-Por favor debemos de tomar un descanso hemos entrenado todos los días y hasta tarde, los demás chicos ya deben de estar cansados al igual que nosotros- dijo Honoka saliendo de la ducha

-Concuerdo con Honoka-tomaba una toalla para secarme el cabello-Aunque también quisiera entrenar más pero el dia del juego estaremos cansados-

-Está bien ya que mañana es jueves y no habrá clases nos tomaremos el día- Eli se terminaba de vestir- bueno el viernes supongo que también podremos descansar ya que hemos entrenado duro

-Que bueno nya, asi podre estar con Kayo-chin- Rin-kun saltaba de la emoción

-Oye Rin-kun, ¿ya hablaste con los padres de Hanayo-chan?- Umi guardaba sus cosas mientras le preguntaba a Rin

-No, ayer que me dio una respuesta a mis sentimientos no pensé en eso creo que debería ir mañana -

-Oye Nico-kun, ¿y qué tal te fue cuando Maki-chan te llevo para conocer a sus padres?- me pregunto Umi

-Pues digamos que bien- vi el mensaje de Maki-chan

 _/ Idiota, no a eso me refería, eres un pervertido, solo quiero estar contigo, pero no es como si me importara si vienes o no/_

 _/ Lo siento, yo también quiero estar contigo ya termine de entrenar y ya voy para tu casa/_

Guarde mis cosas y salimos, ya estaba anocheciendo, llegamos en el punto en que nos teníamos que separar y yo me fui con Eli

-Nico-kun, no puedo creer que estés con alguien menor que tu-

-Pensé que ya lo habías superado, pero me equivoque-

\- Es dos años menor que tú, no pensé que ustedes terminaron juntos a pesar que cuando la conociste tenías una novia-

-Pero no fue fácil, yo también la quería, ya íbamos a cumplir tres años de estar juntos-

-Terminaste con ella porque te fuiste enamorando de Maki-chan, a pesar que cuando lo hiciste te tomaste dos meses para confesarte a Maki-chan y ella te rechazo jajajaja-mire con enojo a Eli

-Ni me lo recuerdes- puse los ojos en blanco- me costó tanto trabajo, pero valió la pena, ya llevamos 11 meses-

-No puedo creer que andabas con una niña de catorce años-

-No te quejes ya cumplió quince años- le dije aburrido, no me lo debe de recordar

-Espero que no hayan tenido relaciones aun- me miro serio

-Obvio que aún no, yo respeto a Maki-chan- intentaba disimular mi nerviosismo- el sábado será interesante el equipo con quien jugaremos- cambie de tema para que no siga con eso

-Sí, ¿oye hablando de eso ira tu…a-amiga a ver que juguemos?- Eli estaba nervioso

-¿Quién Nozomi?-

-S-sí, ¿ira Toujou-san?-

-Sí, creo que vendrá con su novio, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Tiene novio?-

-Claro que no idiota-le golpeé su hombro- sé que te gusto, solo quería hacerte una broma-me reí y me devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos

-Que gracioso Nico-kun- dijo sarcástico

-Si lo sé, soy genial- es que realmente soy genial

Seguimos caminando en silencio y llego un mensaje era de Maki y lo abrí

 _/ ¿Ya estás en camino?/_

 _/ Si, ya voy para allá, te quiero/_

Guarde mi celular y me despedí de Eli-kun y me fui en casa de Maki, cuando llegue en su casa me abrió la puerta y no había nadie sólo nosotros dos.

-Bueno, veo que solo estamos los dos- la abrace y le di un beso-¿tienes hambre?-

-Un poco-me beso otra vez, el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, llegamos hasta el sofá y la acosté allí, le di otro beso y baje hasta su cuello y me separe

-Bien, te preparare algo para para que comas- vi a Maki que estaba enojada, sólo lo ignore y me fui a la cocina

Maki se levantó del sofá y entro en la cocina -Moou, Nico-kun es malo-hizo un puchero, pero preferí ignorarla de nuevo-no me ignores, hazme caso- me agarro del brazo y la mire y le bese la mejilla

-Te preparare algo con mucho tomate- a Maki le brillaron los ojos

-Bien-

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos fuimos en su habitación a ver películas, hace una semana que no estaba con ella, por los entrenamientos ya que estamos en las semifinales y ahora nos toca un equipo que no será fácil de ganar, y si ganamos estaremos en las finales con el equipo A-Rise ese equipo ya está en la final, pero dejando de eso atrás extrañaba estar con ella así, sé que no puedo recuperar el tiempo que no estuve con ella pero se lo compensare mañana y el viernes que no tendremos entrenamiento, cuando termino la película, Maki apago el televisor, la abrace yo me quedaría a dormir con ella ya que sus padres llegarían al día siguiente ya tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO SON LAS 2:34 .m SI SE QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA PERO SIMPLEMENTE LO QUERIA PONER, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS CON ESTE CAP, PERO SE LOS DEJO DE TODOS MODOS, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, SUPONGO QUE LA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL TITULO…**

 **NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNA PARTE PERVERTIDA**

 **PDT: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR…**

 **CAPITULO DOS**

-Oye Maki-chan, ¿quieres ir algún lado hoy?-

-¿No tendrás entrenamiento hoy?-

-Claro que no, por eso te pregunto podemos ir al parque de diversiones ya que últimamente no hemos hecho nada juntos o podemos ir al cine tú decides-

-Quiero ir al parque de diversiones- me abrazo – y después podemos ir a comer-

-Me parece perfecto, ¿tus padres vendrán en la noche, ¿no?-

-Sí, ahora vuelvo iré por mis cosas- se separó de mí y subio por las escaleras

Me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba a que Maki baje mi celular empezó a sonar y vi que era llamada de Nozomi

-Bueno-

-Gracias, Nicochi, pero preferiría que a la próxima me digas buena- Nozomi se empezó a reír del otro lado

-Contigo no se puede hablar Nozomi- No sé porque sigo siendo amigo de ella

-Jajaja bien, ¿harás algo hoy o estarás con Maki-chan?-

-Ire en el parque de diversiones con Maki-chan, ¿quieres venir?-le pregunte viendo por donde se había ido Maki

-Claro me encantaría ¿a Maki-chan, no le molesta que vaya con ustedes?-

-Por supuesto que no- se me ocurrió una idea grandiosa ya después Eli ya me agradecería – puedo invitar a Eli es un gran amigo mío-

\- ¿Seguro?, ¿No estará ocupado haciendo otras cosas Ayase-san?-

-Para nada- de nada Eli – nos podemos ver cerca del colegio-

-Okay solo espero que no vayas a interrumpir a Ayase-san-

-No te preocupes nos vemos a las- veo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera – 10:20, ¿te parece?-

-Si claro, nos vemos Nicochi-

Corte la llamada después de cinco minutos por fin Maki bajo

-Espero que no te moleste, pero Nozomi ira con nosotros y también Eli-

-Si a ti no te molesta por mí esta bien-

Pensé que se molestaría conmigo pero por suerte no, que suerte ahora a llamar a Eli, espero que conteste pronto, porque no tendrá otra oportunidad como esta, le marco y su celular sigue sonando a Eli contesta el maldito teléfono y que no sé porque rayos tienes uno, si no te sirve de nada, a veces le tenemos que llamar por celular como treinta veces y de milagro contesta, Y nos manda a buzón, le marco otra vez y por suerte ya me contesto.

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede Nico-kun-

-¿Estas ocupado?, no me contestes la verdad no me importa te vemos del colegio dentro de treinta minutos-

-Espera, no puedo dejar las cosas que estoy haciendo, solo porque tú me lo estás diciendo-

-¿No quieres ir?, no es mi problema yo que pensé que te agradaría la idea de ir conmigo, Maki-chan y Nozomi al parque de diversiones, bueno le preguntare a Honoka seguro me dirá que si- Vamos Eli, sé que ahora dejaras lo que estás haciendo

-Nico hubieses comenzado con que Toujou-san ira, bien te veo ahí- lo sabia

-Sabía que no podrías decir que no- corte la llamada y mire a Maki-Ya le dije a Eli-kun y acepto-

-Si escuche perfectamente que acepto apenas le mencionaste a Nozomi-

La tome de la mano y entrelace nuestros dedos-Soy genial- le sonreí

Llegamos en donde acordamos y vimos a Nozomi

-Hola Nozomi- alce la mano en forma de saludo

-Hola Nicochi- me sonrio, después miro a Maki- Hola Maki-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, hace tiempo que no te veía-

-Si eso mismo digo, solo que Nicochi me evita y fue un milagro que me invitara estar con ustedes-

-Tú misma lo provocas eres una pervertida y no quiero que Maki-chan sea una-

-No bromees Nicochi todos quisieran a una novia pervertida y tú no eres la excepción-

Tengo que cambiar el tema de la conversación, claro tenía que decir lo pervertida que es y acabo así, y Maki solo me está viendo esto no ayuda en nada, de cierta manera Nozomi tiene razón y yo no soy la excepción pero…nah no me importa de todos modos ya tenemos relaciones y ¿Por qué mentir tan sínicamente que no quiero que sea una pervertida?, mire a Nozomi y ella volvió a hablar

-O me vas a negar que no han tenido relaciones, Ni-co-chi- dijo divertida

Tampoco se lo voy a negar ella es de confianza y no le mentiría- No te lo voy a negar que si hemos tenido relaciones- Dije tranquilamente y vi de reojo que Maki se sonrojo simplemente adorab….-Ay eso dolió- sobaba mi cabeza mientras miraba a la persona que me pego

-¡Me mentiste Nico, me dijiste que no le habías hecho ese tipo de cosas a Maki-chan!- abrazo a la susodicha

-No me culpes, cúlpate a ti por creer esa mentira, llevamos once meses saliendo es obvio que es normal- sigo sobando mi cabeza, me dolió el golpe

-Tranquilízate Ayase-san, mejor vámonos antes de que se haga tarde-

-Esta bien- se separó de Maki y se acercó a mí- Nico-kun luego hablamos- Eli no te pongas serio

Bien ahora soy hombre muerto, olvide mencionar que mi gran y mejor amigo Ayase Eli es como un hermano mayor para Maki-chan y que gracias a el pude conocerla, si fuera poco decir él se alegró de que Maki me rechazara cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, pero quisiera decir lo mismo cuando Maki-chan por fin acepto ser mi novia, sufrí un trauma y que duro los primeros tres meses de relación con ella, no era capaz de estar cerca de ella manteniendo un metro de distancia, y si la intentaba abrazar Eli-kun no me dejaba usaba cualquier pretexto para amenazarme, fue tan difícil hasta que Eli por fin pudo "aceptar del todo" nuestra relación y solo tengo algo que decir a todo esto ¡ ELI-KUN ERA PEOR QUE EL SEÑOR NISHIKINO!, que se le va hacer tendré que hablar con el Oooo evitarlo y poner cualquier excusa no es que sea cobarde ni nada, simplemente aprecio vivir, Tomare la segunda opción.

-Eli-kun, ya déjalo mejor vámonos- Maki lo jalo del brazo y se adelantaron

Empecé a caminar detrás de ellos junto a Nozomi –Nicochi, dime ¿qué flores quieres para tu funeral?- Nozomi no ayudas en nada

-No es que te quiera culpar por lo que sucedió hace un momento… pero si es tu culpa-

-No me imagine que Ayase-san fuese tan sobreprotector con Maki-chan-

-Pues ahora lo sabes- dije mirando a Eli

-Nicochi aún no has contestado a la pregunta que te hice-

-¿Cuál pregunta?-

\- Sobre las flores- me miro divertida, no es divertido Nozomi claro como no tú vas a sufrir- ¿o vas a hacer lo que siempre haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Huir- se empezó a reír

-No es para nada gracioso, y no es lo que siempre hago, yo soy un hombre que no le teme a nada- dije sacando el pecho

-Pues eso no es lo que yo vi, cuando Ayase-san se acercó a ti- Nozomi mejor no me ayudes

-Nozomi te pediré un gran favor, no te puedes negar acuérdate de que me lo debes- le dije serio

-¿Cuál es el favor?-

-Quiero que te lleves a Eli lo más lejos posible de Maki-chan y de mi- Necesito que se aleje

-No creo que quiera-

-Pues lo obligas y punto-

-Hare todo lo posible para que este lejos, de cuantos metros estamos hablando ¿de 2 o 4?-

-De hecho quiero que lo lleves al otro lado de parque- Pensé, en serio pensé que Nozomi había entendido mi concepto de lejos

-Haber si entendí ¿quieres que yo me lleve a Ayase-san a una persona que no conozco al otro extremo del parque para que tú y Maki estén solos, quien sabe hasta qué hora?- no pongas esa cara que no me haces sentir culpable para nada

-Sí, así Eli-kun ya no será un desconocido para ti-

-Ya que te debo el favor, es hora de que te lo regrese-

Llegamos al parque de diversiones y mire a Nozomi con cara de" ya llévate a Eli lejos"

Nozomi agarro a Eli del brazo- Ayase-san, vamos por aquí- y se lo llevo a rastras, SI por fin me libre de Eli al menos por el momento

-Maki amor, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-Quiero ir al baño- lo dijo tan bajo y aduras penas lo escuche

-Vamos- le tome la mano

No tardamos mucho y encontramos uno, mientras la esperaba alguien me saludo

-Hola Nico tanto tiempo sin verte- Apenas reconocí esa voz supe que era ella

-Etto… Hola Mei tanto tiempo sin vernos, pensé que seguías en Inglaterra-

-Llegue apenas la semana pasada, pensé ir a visitarte en tu casa, pero que bueno que te vi, te extrañe tanto Nico- me abrazo

Toudou Mei la chica de la cual me enamore hace cinco años y que ninguna chica pudo hacer que esa parte despertara al menos eso creí, hasta que conocí a Nishikino Maki, senti un aura amenazador detrás de mí, gire mi cabeza y vi a Maki, deshice el abrazo de Mei.

-Mei, ¿con quién has venido?- estaba nervioso pero no podía demostrarlo

-Con mi primo Eren y su novia Anju y ¿no me vas a presentar con tu amiga?-

-Aahh si, Mei ella es Nishikino Maki…es mi…novia- ¿Por qué fue tan difícil decir que es mi novia?- Maki ella es Toudou Mei es una amiga de la infancia-

-No sabía que te gustaban menores que tu Nico- lo dijo sin intenciones de molestar, pero Maki no lo tomo de esa manera

Rei nervioso- jejeje pues ya ves, yo tampoco lo sabía- creo que lo estoy arruinando-Te veo luego Mei-

-Hasta luego Nico- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, luego su vista fue hacia mi acompañante- un gusto conocerte Nishikino-san- entro al baño

-Te dejo solo un momento y te pones a hablar con una desconocida- intentaba disimular su molestia

-Pero ya te dije que es solo es una amiga- trate de explicarle

-No me interesa- se puso a caminar

Me puse a correr para alcanzarla en este momento agradezco hacer deporte, la alcance y la sujete de brazo

-Amor no estés celosa-

-No estoy celosa- empezó a jugar con el mechón de su cabello

-Pero que poco honesta- la abrace –yo soy solamente tuyo ¿lo sabes verdad?- le bese la mejilla

-S-si- se puso completamente roja simplemente Maki es un una persona tierna

-Bien entonces no hay porque ponerse celosa- es divertido fastidiarla de esta manera de cierta manera me pone feliz que ella se ponga celosa

-Ya te dije que no lo estoy- ya se enojo

-Lo que digas, mejor vayamos a subirnos en un juego- la verdad no quería discutir con ella, ya que ya me había deshecho de Eli por un rato

-Toujou-san, ¿Por qué no vamos a donde Nico-kun y Maki-chan?- desde hace tres horas que nos separamos de ellos dos y nos hemos subido en tantos juegos

-¿Te parece ir a comer Ayase-san?- siempre que le hacia la misma pregunta, lo evitaba

-Eh… c-claro- estaba feliz ya que he estado con ella

Fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas y empezamos a hablar, supongo que ya nos hemos abierto lo suficiente para que no nos consideremos unos desconocidos

-Me puedes decir Nozomi, Ayase-san-

-Entonces igualmente me puedes decir Eli- le sonreí

-Bien Elichi- escuchar que mi nombre salga de sus labios me estremeció- Nicochi me conto que tú eras una persona muy fría, pero yo no te veo así-

-Si pero ya han pasado años y sin darme cuenta cambie, Nico-kun tampoco se queda atrás- era la primera vez que hablaba tanto tiempo con Nozomi

-Si él puede ser muy frio con las personas que lo engañan y jamás podría perdonar una traición- me miro seria

Terminamos de comer y empezamos a caminar de nuevo

-Oye Elichi te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Tienes novia?-

-No y ¿tu?-

-Tampoco-

Esa respuesta me dio una ligera esperanza de que tal vez tenga una oportunidad con ella, pero no la conozco lo suficiente he hablado con ella varias veces pero ninguna de esas conversaciones pasan de un "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, Bien y ¿tu?, igual" la típica conversación aburrida, pasaron otras dos horas y seguía sin saber de Nico-kun y Maki, escuche que sonó su celular de Nozomi.

-Es un mensaje de Nicochi- seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla de su celular

-¿Qué dice?-

-Que ya es hora de irnos- en un principio supe que Nico-kun le había pedido a Nozomi que me alejara de ello ¿Por qué? Porque ella jamás lo hubiese hecho

-Pues entonces vámonos-

-Ya le envié un mensaje a Nozomi- guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi jean

-No puedo creer que le hallas dicho que se lleve a Eli-kun lejos- le tuve que explicar a Maki ya que ella me pregunto

-No me des las gracias-

-Tampoco te lo pensaba agradecer-me abrazo- él es como mi hermano mayor-

-Si lo sé, es por esa misma razón que hice que Nozomi se lo llevara lejos, además tiene una hermana pequeña por quien preocuparse-

-Lo dices tan tranquilo, pero si fuera una de tus hermanas como te sentirías- eso me llego

-Jajaja ellas no van a tener su novio, para que necesitan uno si tienen al mejor hermano mayor y también esta Kotarou-

-Ellas tendrán uno y sabrás lo que siente Eli ahora Alisa tiene un pretendiente-

-¿Qué en serio? ¿Quién es?- hasta yo me sorprendí

-El hermano menor de Honoka-kun-

-Que valiente es, yo sabiendo que es Eli el hermano mayor de ella mejor me retiro, si tú que eres su mejor amiga se portó así conmigo, imagínate como se portara con Yukiho-san-

Reconocí a Eli y a Nozomi entre la multitud se notaba que se divirtieron juntos

-Parece que se llevan mejor- dije mientras veía que se acercaban a nosotros

-Si-

-No puedo creer que nosotros cuando nos conocimos, solo nos hablábamos para discutir-

-Lo seguimos haciendo-

-Pero ahora ya no discutimos tanto- le bese en los labios

-Nico-kun todavía no te he perdonado mantén tu distancia-

Y allí me di cuenta que no se olvidó de lo que paso en la mañana y yo que pensé que me había librado

Vi la hora en el reloj de pulsera- Es mejor que nos estemos yendo, pronto irán los padres de Maki-chan a su casa

Caminamos hasta la salida, vi que Eli y Nozomi ya platicaban más que antes y eso me dio gusto, llegamos a la estación esperamos al tren que a cada uno le correspondía, yo me iba a ir junto con Maki porque claro es mi novia y yo soy todo un caballero tengo que dejarla cerca de su casa, primero llego el de Nozomi nos despedimos aunque vi a cierta persona que no sabía como despedirse de ella, después de quince minutos llego el de Eli y entro no sin antes decir "Hablamos mañana", no me puede estar pasando esto.

-Nico-kun-

-Dime-

-Te… am…- la mire extrañado- te amo-

-Sí que te cuesta decirlo ¿no?- le bese la mejilla- Yo también te amo- le susurre en el oído con una voz pervertida, Maki quedo completamente roja al igual que su cabello

Entramos en su casa y por suerte lo señores Nishikino no han llegado aún, subimos hasta su habitación apenas cerré la puerta con seguro abrace a Maki por detrás, mis manos se metieron debajo de su blusa y tocaba directamente su vientre mientras le besaba el cuello

-mmm… aah- gimió-Ni-Nico-kun mis padres vendrán en cualquier momento

No la escuche y le quita su quite su blusa y la voltee para quedar de frente y la bese

-Maki te necesito- le susurre y le mordí el lóbulo

Maki me quito la camiseta con agilidad y lo tiro lejos nos besamos con intensidad llegamos a la cama y la acosté lentamente

-Yo también te necesito Nico- lo dijo con mucha lujuria que hizo que mi excitación aumentara

Mis manos bajaron hasta su jean, lo desabroche a duras penas y se lo quite con dificultad mire a Maki con una lencería negra muy sexy, me quite el jean solo me quede en bóxer, ahora pienso que no yo me la estoy llevando a la cama, sino que mi novia me llevo, Maki se levantó de la cama y me empujo después se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Nico-kun, quiero sentirte- en sus ojos había mucha lujuria

Maki poso sus manos sobre mi pecho y empezó a mover su cadera esos simples movimientos hizo que me vuelva loco, lleve mis manos hasta su sostén y lo desabroche sus pechos quedaron expuestos empecé a masajear su seno derecho no pude resistir más, gire de forma que yo quedara sobre Maki y lleve mi boca a en su seno izquierdo mientras masajeaba su otro seno

-mmm…aah… Ni-Nico estas siendo muy rudo… aahg…amm-

-Lo siento es la necesidad de tenerte- envolví su pezón con mi lengua

-Aah…mmm..Ni-Nico estoy excitada- se mordió el labio

-Maki sigue gimiendo para mí- le pellizque el pezón de seno que le estaba masajeando- tus pezones están muy duros no te recordaba tan pervertida mi pequeña Maki-chan- quite mi mano de su seno y fui bajando hasta su entrepierna- Estas mojada- le susurre en el oído

-N-no digas eso- se avergonzó

-No hay porque avergonzarse- le bese la mejilla-te daré lo que quieres-

Estaba a punto de quitarme el bóxer cuando tocaron la puerta

-Maki cariño ya llegamos, estaremos en la sala- detrás de la puerta estaba el señor Nishikino

Maldije por lo bajo, me separe de Maki enojado busque mi ropa y me vestí, ¿a qué hora llegaron que no me di cuenta?

-Sera mejor que te pongas ropa antes de que tu padre vuelva de nuevo-

-Me iré a bañar- su voz sonaba enojada

Golpee la puerta del baño-Ya es tarde me tengo que ir, bajare y me despediré de tus padres- Sali de su habitación

Cuando baje sus padres estaban conversando animadamente

-Buenas Noches señores Nishikino- hice una reverencia

-Hola Nico-san, no sabía que estabas con mi hija-

-e-eh, si vine a hacerle compañía señor- veo la hora en mi reloj- tengo que irme debo cuidar a mis hermanos, hasta luego y gracias por recibirme en su casa-

-Ya vine mamá- puse mis cosas en el suelo

-Que bueno que llegaste Nico, ya debo de irme a trabajar- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió

Fui en la habitación de mis hermanos a verlos en verdad que los extrañaba

-Oni-chan, ¿Dónde estabas?- kokoro me abrazo

-Nico oni-chan estaba con Maki one-chan-

-jeje si estaba con Maki-chan, Kokoa- deshice el abrazo- son 7:26, ¿ya cenaron?-

-Si mamá nos hizo algo para cenar-

-Okay me iré a bañar- estaba buscando mi ropa cuando entro kokoro en mi habitación

-Oni-chan ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tienes una marca en el cuello y del otro lado esta rojo- ay no puede ser

Tengo que inventar algo-Me lastime en el entrenamiento de ayer- espero que lo crea y ya no haga más preguntas

Kokoro se sentó en la cama-¿Cómo te lastimaste oni-chan?-

-Tengo que ir a bañarme Kokoro se está haciendo tarde- Salí rápido de mi habitación y entre al baño confirme que en mi cuello tenía un chupetón y lo peor es que se notaba bastante, y también vi que Maki me dejo la marca de sus dientes, lo bueno es que casi no hicimos nada

-Los chicos se burlaran de mí genial- dije con sarcasmo

-Nico, ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? Se ve horrible- Honoka se empezó a reír -Ayer fue una noche llena de acción, ¿no, Nico-kun?-

-No, llegaron los padres de Maki-chan y no pudimos hacer nada más- Umi se empezó a reír un a Honoka

-No es gracioso- les dije molesto

-L-lo siento Nico-kun-dejo de reírse-Pero pff jajaja están gracioso- genial ahora no pararan de burlarse

-Umi deja de reírte tú eres el que debe decirle a Honoka que no se ría de mi-

-Jajajaja No puedo evitarlo, te quedaste con el calentón pff jajaja- Umi agarro su estomago

-Claro tú lo dices porque no te ha pasado-

Umi trato de tranquilizarse-Pues claro que no, además ni novia tengo- trato de defenderse

-Cuando tengas ya entenderás-

-Que raro Eli-kun está llegando tarde al entrenamiento- Honoka vi la hora en su celular

-Pensé que Eli dijo que hoy no tendríamos entrenamiento-

-Pues ya verás cambio de opinión en el último momento- Umi suspiro- allí viene Rin-

-Hola chicos, creí que Eli-kun nos dijo el miércoles que hoy tampoco entrenaríamos nya-

-Pues vamos a calentar, no podemos estar esperando a Eli- quien se cree nos dice que hay entrenamiento y no llega todavía

-Por hoy es todo chicos, descansen bien que mañana jugaremos a las 6:30 p.m- les dije- tenemos quedar todo para poder ganar y llegar a las finales-

-SI- gritaron los chicos

Los chicos se retiraron solo quedamos Honoka, Umi, Rin y obviamente yo

-Ese bastardo de Eli no vino- me queje

-Tranquilo Nico-kun ¿con esa boca besas a Maki-chan?-

-Si Honoka con esta boca la beso-

-Pero que malote resulto Nico-kun nya- no sé si eso fue sarcasmo

-Mañana podemos preguntarle la razón por la cual no pudo venir-

-Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a mi casa- me levante rápido del césped- adiós chicos-

Después de correr como un idiota por media hora empecé a caminar, pensaba sobre lo que paso en el parque de atracciones de verdad me divertí mucho con Maki-chan, y también me alegro ver de nuevo a Mei ha cambiado mucho con su carácter y también físicamente quede fascinado, cualquier chico estaría encantado de tener a Mei y porque negarlo yo tambi… ¡¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?! ¡Yo ya tengo novia y ando pensando en otra chica!, ¡YA NICO DEJA DE PENSAR EN OTRAS CHICAS QUE NO SON TU NOVIA!

Cuando llegue a mi casa vi a mis hermanos viendo la televisión

-Hola chicos, ¿Hace mucho que se fue mamá?-me acerque a ellos

-Como hace 20 minutos oni-chan-

-¿Tienen hambre?-

-Si-

-Me iré a bañar y después les preparare al para cenar- entre a mi habitación y empecé a buscar ropa limpia

Entre al baño y vi que todavía mi cuello estaba marcado que bueno que mi mamá no me haya visto así, mañana no tengo clases y ella estará aquí al menos hasta que se tenga que ir al trabajo, no tendré de otra que llevar a mis hermanos conmigo, de cierta manera ellos no me causaran problemas, me estaba duchando cuando tocaron la puerta

-Oni-chan-

-Dime Kokoa-

-Maki one-chan te hablan por teléfono- no tengo ganas de hablar con ella ahora

-No puedo dile que estoy ocupado- no puedo creerlo acabo de decirle a mi hermana menor que le mintiera a Maki

-Maki one-chan, Nico-ni no puede hablar ahora está ocupado- escuche que kokoa le responda- Oni-chan dijo que después te hablaría-

-Gracias Kokoa-

Después de salir del baño me cambie por pants y una camisa sin mangas, les hice de cenar a mis hermanos

-Esta deliciosa tu comida Nico-ni-

-Si Nico oni-chan-

-Delicioso- fue lo único que dijo Kotaro

-Gracias, cuando terminen de comer se van a dormir-

-Si oni-chan-

Cuando terminamos de comer lave los trastes, fui en la habitación de mis hermanos e hicieron que haga el tan famoso al menos para ellos el NICO NICO-NI eso lo invente mientras trataba de calmar a Kotaro que lloraba porque estaba enfermo y lo hago siempre que ellos me lo piden solamente lo han visto ni si quiera Maki lo sabe; entre en mi habitación y me acosté, ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular y lo tome

-¿Si?- estaba más dormido que despierto

-Nicochi- escuche la voz de Nozomi bastante seria

-¿Qué paso Nozomi?-

-No engañes a Maki-chan- y eso basto para que mi sueño se espabilara-porque te recuerdo que tú no perdonas las traiciones de ese tipo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- me senté-Yo jamás la engañaría-

\- Sólo haz lo que te digo Nicochi, sé que estas confundido y creerás que te estoy mintiendo, tenía mis dudas sobre interponerme o no pero al final lo hice-

-Supongamos que te creo, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Las cartas me lo dijeron y tú sabes que lo que siempre dicen se cumple, sé que trataras de olvidar lo que hasta tú mismo creerás que en verdad lo hiciste pero lo recordaras cuando ya lo hallas hecho, duerme bien Nicochi- Corto la llamada, ¡¿Cómo voy a dormir bien con todo lo que me dijo?!...

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SOBRE COMO PUEDO MEJORAR LO ESTARÉ ESPERANDO, Y ESTE AH SIDO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA**


End file.
